


Thanks for being you...

by Akaitsuki97



Series: A Holiday Special [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Picnic in the park, Sam makes friends, Thanksgiving, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97
Summary: Sometimes it takes one chance meeting to completely change a person's day. Maybe going to the park, albeit disobeying direct order, wasn't so much of a bad idea for Sam on one Thanksgiving day.
Part of Finding Home series and A Holiday Special series





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this super late but did originally post this on Thanksgiving on Fanfiction and decided to post this separate from TGWTBH that way it is missed. Go ahead and read The Girl with the Blue Hair where this universe takes place in.

  **Thanks for being you...**

 Growing up, Sam didn't really get to do anything special or even nice on holidays. Most of the time his big brother would try and epically failed at it making Sam feel worse for their situation. No presents on Christmas, no egg hunts on Easter, and absolutely no food on Thanksgiving. Last year, Dean had saved up all his money to buy some chicken at the local diner that wasn't that far from their motel. Sure both the waitress and cook took pity on them and made sure to put extra on their plates. It still was no family dinner.

This year, they were in some no name town somewhere in Texas. Instead of staying inside their motel room, like he was supposed to, he escaped his brother's usually watchful eyes and went to nearby park. There were barely anybody there but a somewhat large family just a little ways off from the park bench that Sam sat on. There were blonds, brunettes, and ravens (as in the hair type). Out of all of them, only two were around his age. A blond boy who older by at least a year or two, and a raven haired girl around 7 or 8 years old like him. They together with a teenage girl who loudly proclaimed that she was going to have bright bubblegum pink hair to show she wasn't some boring adult. A woman in her twenties smacked upside her head. A heavily pregnant woman reprimanded the two young woman.

 The girl smile brightly at the woman, who in turn smiled and hug the little girl in return. A brown haired man came and wrapped his arms around the mother. He shooed the kids away, who in turn ran to the play set. He watched them play for a few minutes before going back to reading his book that brought with. He completely ignored them after that.

 "... maybe..."

 "We...him..."

 "...sure?"

 He was still ignoring them but he was able to catch snippets of their conversation.

 "You ask."

 " _Me?"_

 "Yes."

 "Fine."

 He was so engrossed with his book he didn't notice two children had approached him.

 "Hey"

  _'I wonder how long it will take this time to notice I was gone?'_

 "Hey you."

  _'I was gone three hours before they realize I wasn't in the car with them last time.'_

 "Boy with the book."

  _'I probably get punish again even though last time they left while I was in the bathroom.'_

 "HEY MOOSEY!"

 Sam dropped his book in surprise. The raven haired girl was up in his face, huffing for being ignored by Sam.

 "Finally! I've been callin' ya for hours now!" She pouted cutely. "That's kinda rude."

 "Being rude is getting up in someone's face and yelling at them." The blond called from behind her.

 She blushed and pouted some more. Very cutely, Sam added mentally.

 "He wasn't listening, you should know by now-"

 "Constant Vigilance- I know, Auntie Rea loves jumping out of nowhere shouting it. All. The. Time."

 The blond said with a straight face.

 They stayed silent for a few moments after that. Sam took this time to get get his book off the ground.

 "Well, my cousin and I wanted to know if ya-er- you would like to play with us?"

 Sam was at a lost. Most kid wouldn't even dare approach if he was reading since they most likely think he wouldn't want. And when they do, his brother shoos them away before he can answer.

  _'Well Dean isn't here...'_

 He smiled brightly.

 "I would love that very much."

 "Great! Oh I almost forgot, I'm Harry and this is my cousin Drake!"

 "I'm Sam!"

 The trio grinned at eachother. They ran toward the playset

 They played together for the better part of an hour, until a man who looked to be a male version of Harry's mom.

 "Uncle Reggie!"

 The two cousin ran to their uncle. Sam hung back, watching them.

 "Hey kiddos! Who's your new friend?"

 'Reggie' looked genuinely interested in him.

 Harry smiled at her uncle.

 "He's Sam and he was here alone so we asked him to play!"

 She was still breathless from all the running they did. Reggie just laughed.

 "We can see that munchkin. Your Ma wanted to know if he wanted to eat with us. We got extra!" He winked at the trio.

 While the cousins giggled, Sam's smile fell. He really should get back before Dean found or worst his father returned.

 "What do ya say Sam? Want to join us?"

 Reggie's smile was warm and full of honesty. Do they really want to want him to join them. Reggie must have notice something on Sam's face since his smile turned softer.

 "Hey kid, it's Thanksgiving. It's a day to be happy and great full for what you have. To give thanks to those who love you and would do anything for you. My family is loud, somewhat insane, absolutely obnoxious, but we all love and care for one another in our own unique ways. I wouldn't trade them for the world. I can see that you're worried, seeing as you're here alone, I get it. Why don't we put some food in ya and then walk ya home, 'kay?"

 Sam nodded and took the offered hand.

 Reggie walk the trio back to picnic tables, where all sorts of food was set out. He recognized traditional Thanksgiving feast food but also some thing that he knows is local as well as foreign dishes. He was led to a picnic blanket where Harry and Drake were already sitting down and being given food. He was handed a plate as soon as he sat down but set it aside like the two cousins. He subtly looked around him, quickly notice how the three of them were in sight of every adult, they all stayed on guard, and some of the men even had concealed weapons! If he had been any other child, he would have scared and worried (or probably wouldn't have even notice them at all) but he was the son of a Hunter!

 It wasn't long for everyone to be seated and surrounding the three kids with the mothers being closes, men just behind their wives. Reggie was sitting with that woman who scowled the teen, as well as teen too not far from them. Everyone was within reaching distance but far enough away not to feel crowding.

 "Did everyone get a plate?" The pregnant woman asked. Every nodded or called out in acknowledgement. "Good! Now who will say Grace today?"

 "Why don't we let Harry say Grace, she hasn't done one yet." An elderly woman mentioned off-handedly.

 Sam turned when he heard said girls gasp. Her eyes sparkled with hope and joy. She almost seem to vibrate in her place.

 "That's a great idea Hope! Harry, sweetie? Do you think you're up to it? It's a big responsibility to say Grace, especially on Thanksgiving."

 "Yes Ma."

 Her mother smiled warmly at her. It made Sam's heart pang, wondering if that's what it's like to have a mother.

 "Good girl, don't forget to mention our little guest here."

 She patted Sam's head softly, causing him to blush with all the attention.

 "Of course Mama."

 Everyone clasped hands.

  _"O heavenly Father, He who guides and protects us_

_I wish to grants my Thanks to Him_

_For all I have to be grateful for this year and the year that comes._

_This past year, He has allowed my Family to grow_

_He has given us the greatest gift of all,_

_A new Life, an ever growing home, and a new Bond_

_We are given the chance to make a new friend this day,_

_One we all hope is as grateful as I to our heavenly Father_

_I give thanks to my mother, who will soon bring my new siblings into our world_

_I give thanks to my father, who will fight and protect us, for our safety and happiness, for we can live on_

_I give thanks to all my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my grandparents for putting aside our differences and coming together to support us in our time of need,_

_And finally, I give thanks to my new found friend... for just being himself_

_Because even though I only met him today, I know I wouldn't want him any other way_

_Amen"_

 "Amen!"

Sam was amazed with the prayer. Warmth spread through out his varying being. The rest of family clapped, cheered, and laughed as the feast progressed, everyone was included. No one was the odd one out, even Sam who was just a stranger to them. More food seem to always find it on his plate, and his warm cup of hot chocolate was always full. He wished he can experience this all the time.

 Harry talked nonstop to him, Drake seem to always to have backhand comment ready to use. Drake's mom even came around and exchange a few words with the group. Harry's mom, or 'Auntie Rea' as Drake calls her would smile and correct their manners. As well as scaring all of them with her "Constant Vigilance!", which made him nearly drop his hot chocolate all over him.

 He wondered if his family would been like this one day if his mother never died that fateful day in that fire.

 He didn't worry so much about that 'what if' that year, he wouldn't have met them otherwise.

 Just like Reggie promise, he escorted Sam back to his motel, along with some plates of food for the next day. Reggie didn't mention anything as they crossed the parking lot to his room. Nothing but goodbyes and a 'Happy Thanksgiving' was said.

 Sam snuck back inside, Dean was just as he left him, napping on the seat in front of a static-y TV. Sam turned it off and unwrapped of the plates to heat it up, storing the rest away. He shook his brother awake.

 "Dean? Dean wake up."

 "H-huh? Wha... Oh Sam are you hungry?"

 Sam smiled and shook his head.

 "The maid brought some us some food, I left yours warming up."

 Dean didn't look convinced but shrugged it off. He can save up even more money to buy a Christmas present for Sam this year.

 Sam yawn and went to bed, knocking out like a light.

 Dean notice a homemade card on the table. Sam probably spent of his time on while Dean slept, which made the boy mentally reprimand himself for that.

 He read it as he ate his food, which was really good.

 

_**I'm grateful for the most brilliant and amazing big brother I have on my side** _

_**For the chance to know him like no one has** _

_**To be on his side when he needs me just like I need him** _

_**I give Thanks to fact that despite we are always on the move, that we are still together** _

_**I hope and pray that if one day we go our separate ways, we will always count on each other to help** _

_**Dean, I love you, your my brother, my first friend, my idol, and I see you like a parent** _

_**And I wouldn't want you any other way** _

_**Because you wouldn't be you** _

_**So thank you for being you** _

  _ **Happy Thanksgiving**_

_**-Sam** _

 Dean would never admit it but after reading that, he couldn't help but cry. His brother probably would have never say this to face, not now or when their older but seems it had to be said.

 After finishing his food, he followed his brother example and back to sleep. He crawled in their shared bed, muttering something as his closed. Holding to his brother.

 This how John found them that night, both looking peaceful and serene, like nothing was bothering them. Like their innocence was intact. John made another vow that night, he's doing this for them, for all of them.

 

_"Thanks for being you too, Sammy."_


End file.
